Imprinting is for Pansies
by Lolabean07
Summary: Bella marries Edward, the spawn doesn't exist and the Cullens leave. Imprinting remains canon except for Paul who never imprints. This is the story of how Paul and Leah turn Jake into a man. Like Paul has always said, "Imprinting is for pansies and if you don't get your stuff together-you'll find yourself with an imprint faster than you can say Taha Aki."
1. Part I: The Sacrificing of a Virgin

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

_**Pre-read by Sparkling Fae**_

_**Warnings:** __Mature content involving M/F, M/F/M, and M/M/F. If you don't like slash, aren't fond of polyamory, or non-vanilla relationships or are underage...don't read. I won't warn you again._

* * *

It had been three months since Bella had married her _leech, _Edward, leaving Jake a broken boy. Yes, _boy_, because he had not gotten any farther than first base with anyone and one of the two times he had managed it, he ended up with a bruised ego. Bella had punched him in the face, spraining her hand. It was pathetic when your kiss is so awful that a girl would rather break her hand than endure another second of it.

The topic of Jake aka the _broken wolf-boy_ was discussed quite often by Leah and Paul. Together the two of them had come up with their own ideas of why the wolves imprinted and neither of them wanted anyone resigned to such an awful fate. They were all about choice. In fact, the only reason the two of them had ever gotten together was simply because—_well_, Leah was hot as hell and Paul had wanted to tap that forever. Leah's motives were even simpler, the best revenge she had against her ex-fiancé was her _supposed_ lack of ability to block her thoughts about the hot sex she was having with Paul.

Of course, their entire relationship had started because of their fiery tempers. Both of them phasing, wrecking their clothes, and tussling through the forest before they changed back, and realized the other's nakedness. Fighting and fucking had nearly the same motives, so it made sense they ended up together.  
Sam brought the issue to the elders, complaining that one of them could imprint at any time. It was foolish for them to have any type of relationship. Both of them laughed at Sam's reasoning. Leah was the first one to speak up and she didn't pull any punches.

"Seriously, it's okay for Sam, Jared, and Embry to fuck their imprints like rabbits, but I can't even get a little action with Paul? Do any of you have any idea how many AA batteries I was going through since this whole wolfing-out business started? Shit, I had to drive to Port Angeles twice to replace my rabbit. I'm not in love with him—I'm fucking him there's a big difference."

Her mom gasped in shock at Leah's words. Billy and Old Quil blushed, shifting uncomfortably in their chairs. Paul smirked at her, thinking of how well he had been able to replace her battery-operated _toys_. The rest of the pack was torn between shock and awe, wishing they had been lucky enough to be able to be the one to soothe the she-wolf's needs. The only person who looked a little green around the gills was Seth—poor, poor Seth, her little brother who shouldn't have to have any part of this.

Meanwhile, Paul took the opportunity presented and strode over to her, grabbing her chin to pull her face up towards him as he attacked her lips; his tongue sweeping inside, his hands cupping her ass cheeks and grinding her body against his hard cock. "Fuck, baby," he murmured against her lips, "I don't care what these two old men and your mom have to say, you'll never need anything that needs batteries again. I can go all night long," he promised as he pulled her tighter against him, his teeth latched on to her full lower lip before tugging it.

"Let's get out of here. We'll let the _adults_ discuss our sex life while we go and fuck like animals."

The two of them marched out of the meeting room, not even taking a glance back at the shocked faces they had left behind. The elders looked at Sam, and for once they didn't give into his demands. They didn't need another show like that—Old Quil was too old for one thing and if he died, that meant Quil would be taking his place on the council. Dealing with Quil as an elder would be enough to do in Billy and Sue, and then the tribe would be screwed.

* * *

Not long after the meeting, Leah moved into Paul's. It made sense since she slept over at his house nearly every night. When they thought about it the only time she didn't was when she patrolled overnight; otherwise she was firmly ingrained in his home. Besides for the great sex they had; the other perk to living with Paul as she wasn't forced to spend time with her mom's _boyfriend_, Charlie. Enhanced senses let her know it wouldn't be too long before those two would end up getting it on. She didn't want to be anywhere in the house for that experience; it would takes years of therapy before she would be able to face the world again.

The sex they had was amazing. It didn't matter what room of the house it was, they had christened each and every one multiple times. Paul felt guilty as he thanked the gods almost every day as his parents had passed away, leaving him alone. He was grateful too, that he was an only child. No older or younger sibling to bother him and Leah. They instituted naked days—which just happened to be any day ending in the letter _y_. The pack quickly learned to call before coming over. They might only be _fucking_ but Paul didn't take kindly to anyone looking at Leah.

* * *

One day as she patrolled with Jake, she caught hint of his morose thoughts. He just couldn't let Bella go. He was ruminating about everything he had done wrong, what he should have done, how he should have fought harder, or been more patient. She couldn't stand the direction of his thoughts; it was getting on her last nerve. It was enough to ruin the high she had left over from her earlier orgasm when Paul had bent her over the kitchen table and fucked her after he made her eggs and bacon for breakfast.

_Fuck, Jake. You need to get over that shit. It's been, what, three months? She's gone. She wasn't worth it. I could understand if you actually got to cop a feel or something. Maybe had made it to a base other than first but she's nothing more than a frigid bitch._

_Shut up, Leah!_ He snarled in her direction. _She's the only girl I'll ever love. She was it for me. I would think you'd understand, you know with Sam and all._

_Ha, _she laughed_, Sam? I couldn't give a fuck about what he's doing. He's not even a decent enough lay for me to spend a moment thinking about him._

_But what about love?_ He asked quietly. _Don't you want that?_

_Jake, love is great, but I think before you start thinking about that shit—you need to get laid or something. Get some experience under your belt. You look too old—I'm sorry but you and I both know it's because of the werewolf gene—to go around and say I want to be friends and hold hands, shit like that. It's time for you to become a man._

_Whatever, Leah_, he replied rolling his eyes and blocking her from his thoughts.

* * *

That following weekend there was another pack gathering which Leah and Paul attended together; both of them swore the only reason why these still happened was so the imprinted couples could _try_ to show the rest of them what they were missing. Jared was there with Kim, firmly glued to her side. Sam sat next to Emily, nuzzling her neck, his lips gently kissing the scarred side of her face. They could see Embry walking along the beach with Angela; he had imprinted on her just before Bella and Edward's wedding. Lastly, Quil was playing on the beach with his two-year old imprint, Claire; the two of them building a sandcastle together. It was sickeningly sweet and instantly made the two of them nauseous.

The rest of them, known as the _poor unimprinted fools_ sat in a semi-circle. Truthfully, Leah and Paul had only come for the food. It was between paydays for the two of them and their food supplies at home were running short. She was not a fan of hunting as her wolf and it could very well come down to it this week. As she glanced at the others in their group, Seth, Jake, and the twins—well Brady and Collin, they weren't really twins but since they had phased at the same time and were nearly inseparable so it became a nickname that stuck. All of them looked just as sick of the love fest as she was, except for Jake who was staring wistfully at the couples. It was time to end this madness.

After eating, Brady and Collin left to run patrol together. Seth left shortly after explaining he wanted to get some sleep before his patrol later that night. To her, he looked a little ragged and she wondered if her fears of her mom and Charlie having sex had finally been proven fruitful. Jake's soft sigh brought her eyes to him again and she fought against her instincts to tear him a new one. _Did he really think imprinting was so fucking great? He didn't get it at all. _

"Hey, Jake, you want to come over and watch a movie," Paul inquired.

"Naw, don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Seriously, man, it's no big deal. I can't believe you'd turn down watching Underworld to stay here and watch this gag feast," Paul remarked watching as Jake's eyes lit up.

Jake looked from Leah to Paul and back again, "You're really going to let him watch that movie again?"

She shrugged, "Why not? She's totally hot in that leather outfit; it makes me want to rip it off her. I don't care that she's a vamp—it wouldn't stop me from having my way with her."

Her words shocked him; his mouth dropping opening at the same time his brows rose clear to the top of his forehead, his eyes widening in shock. He gulped nervously before answering, "Sure, sure, if you don't think I'd be intruding."

"Not at all," Paul answered.

* * *

The three of them quickly left First Beach, none of them bothering to say goodbye. It wasn't worth their time; saying goodbye meant you had to drag the imprinted focuses off one another for longer than ten seconds which was a nearly impossible task. Then, they would try to convince you how you should stay; it just wasn't the same without you or some other bullshit to guilt you into feeling the need to make them happy. There were times the guilt trips were so bad, if a rusty knife would have been available, Paul and Leah would have tried to kill themselves; in the hopes that if they didn't die from blood loss perhaps a nasty case of tetanus would set in but knowing their luck along with wolf-healing it would have all been in vain.

Paul popped the movie into the DVD player before heading to the kitchen to help Leah gather a few snacks. Their choices consisted of microwave popcorn—that may or may not be expired; half the date was rubbed off and he didn't remember buying it. She had found some tortilla chips and salsa and a box of bear-shaped graham crackers. For drinks they didn't have much other than water and warm cola and with her intimate knowledge of Jake's mind, she shoved the warm cola back into the dark recess of the cupboard. The last thing either of them wanted was deal with Jake crying like a girl over _Isabitch Cullen_.

The two of them sat down on the couch, Jake taking the single chair. Paul started the movie and despite the fact they had seen the movie multiple times they were intensely focused on the TV. It had become a pack favorite and prior to the _imprinting epidemic_, their group would consist of Embry, Quil, Jake, Paul, and Seth watching the movie while Leah grumbled. That, of course, was before Paul had soothed just one of many reasons for her bitchiness. Once he had done that, she had come to love the movie simply because it turned Paul on and she benefited from his reaction to Selene. It didn't matter that she was a vampire, the two of them agreed if vampires were anything like her—they would have a hard time killing them.

None of them said much while they watched the movie. She couldn't deny it as once again her core throbbed; the movie turning her on while she was lost in memories of previous results the movie had on them. She knew Paul could tell. It was probably the only downside of their relationship—she couldn't hide her arousal from him, ever. She thanked the gods for small favors as Jake was too virginal to realize what was going on, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, and used it to cover her lap . It didn't take long before Paul reached a hand underneath the blanket, pulling the hem of her dress up before his hand started stroking along her inner thighs.

She understood his unspoken communication and shifted slightly, granting him better access by lifting her leg closest to him and draping it over his thigh. It was just enough to open her legs up so he could slide a hand between her slick folds. His fingers stroking over her swollen clit and she bit her lip to stifle her sigh of pleasure. Soon, she wasn't even paying attention to the action on the screen; her entire focus was on the feel of Paul's fingers as he pleasured her and trying to minimize her reaction it.

She was so close, poised to fall over the precipice when Jake's voice disturbed them, "I think I'm gonna go…you two seem…busy."

She slapped Paul's hand away and pulled her dress down while she pushed the blanket off her lap and walked over to Jake who stood awkwardly in front of the chair he had just vacated. She pushed him down so he once again was sitting, commanding him, "No, stay. We've been discussing this and enough is enough. If you don't get over that bitch, you're going end up being part of the pathetic gathering we just left. Someday you'll be our Alpha and we'd just as soon not have your choices taken away, too. Don't you think you've already had enough taken from you?"

She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. His eyes widened as he gripped the arms of the chair, trying to lean his body as far back away from her as he could. He took a breath in and his nostrils were filled with her scent; a mix of vanilla and lavender with a hint of musk. His heart thundered in his chest and he swallowed nervously when she leaned close to whisper, "You know you want to."

He groaned as her tongue licked the pulse point throbbing in his neck. Her teeth nipped at his skin while she ground her body against him. He couldn't stop his body's reaction to her. His half-hard cock stood to attention, his body rose up to meet hers.

"Leah…I don't think this is a good idea…" he protested weakly. His eyes opening as he glanced over at Paul, trying to decipher whether Paul was okay with what she was doing or getting ready to kick his ass.

"Hey, don't go and look to him for answers," she growled, grabbing his chin as she turned his focus back to her. "Right now this is between you and me. He doesn't own me, regardless of what he thinks."

Paul growled in disagreement to her words but she wasn't cowed by his reaction. Instead, she rocked her hips against him, her lips and tongue travelling up along his neck towards his ear lobe before sucking it into her mouth; her teeth nipping at his lobe. He moaned her name and she smiled, pulling her lips away and turned towards Paul who continued to growl lowly, "Shut it, Paul. You know what I mean."

At some point during her teasing Jake's hands moved from gripping the arms of the chair to gripping her hips. His hands guided her hips to rock against him. Turning back to Jake, she looked at his face—saw how his eyes were tightly closed as he concentrated, his brow furrowed, and his lips parted the slightest bit. As she leaned down, she licked her lips, moistening them before she brushed her lips against his. Her tongue darted out to trace along his lips and when he groaned she thrust her tongue inside. Her hands threaded through his hair as she demonstrated exactly how a kiss should be. His hands began to move along her sides, stroking her curves.

"Leah," Paul's soft calling of her name pulled her from their game. She broke her lips from Jake. Panting, she sucked in several deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

"Jake, we have to discuss one ground rule first," she began waiting for his eyes to open as that would signal him acknowledging her words. Once they opened and he looked at her, his cheeks flushing in awkwardness and he swallowed once before nodding she continued, "You can touch anywhere except one place." She pulled her hair up with right hand and then turned her head slightly so the left side of her neck was visible. It was barely noticeable but he recognized it for what it was—the perfect imprint of Paul's teeth on her skin just behind her ear and close to her hairline.

"Holy shit, Leah! You guys can't…you're not supposed…_fuck_…the elders are going to…you'll never hear the end of it," he rambled.

She lowered her hair back into the place covering the mark. She looked at him, raising a single eyebrow, "Why not? Who says? _Sam_," she sneered.

"But…"

His protest was cut off by Paul's next words, "The elders and Sam don't get to decide things for me. Nor does some _fucked up _wolf shit. Why do you think we imprint, Jake?"

Jake looked from one to the other before answering, "To find our other half; the person that will complete us."

They both snorted at his words. Paul chuckling, "You really believe that line of bullshit the elders gave us? If that's the truth then Leah should have been imprinted on either by you or Sam." He glanced at Paul, confusion evident in his eyes. "Think about it, Jake. She's the Alpha female. Wouldn't she be part of the strongest imprint? But she's not. You know why? Because imprinting is for pussies who are too dumb to find their own mates."

He started coughing at Paul's words but Paul hadn't finished giving his explanation, "Did you know they didn't tell Sam about imprinting until after he'd already seen Leah after becoming a wolf? That's why he imprinted on Emily—he was scared as fuck that he was going to lose her forever and Emily just happened to be the first person in his line of sight after heard it. Jared on the other hand was all freaked out about being a wolf—thought no one would ever accept him. He takes one look at Kim—someone who'd been crushing on him forever and _BAM!_—instant love. Look at Quil, imprinter of a toddler," he started, his voice laced with disgust.

"Quil's biggest fear was that he'd have to grow up. Now look he's got at least 16 years before he even needs to think about becoming responsible. Then we have Embry, even being part of the pack, having you and Quil as best friends isn't enough. He's all worked up about not knowing who his father is. Worried that he's not really part of our group—for fuck's sake he sprouts into a giant wolf like the rest of us—we don't have any reason not to accept him as our brother. So, all it took was a single meeting with Angela and now he finally feels like he belongs."

"Don't know why he just doesn't ask me," she quipped. "Both him and Sam have the Uley birthmark on their ass."

"What?!"

She rolled her eyes at Jake's exclamation. "You think you boys were the only ones affected by all those hormones? Hardly," she snorted. "Believe me, my rabbit and I needed the visuals, at least until Paul came along."

"That's the purpose of today, Jake," Paul explained. "If you don't get your head out of your ass over the _leech lover_, you're going to end up with an imprint. Do you really want the last choice in life you have left taken away?"

"No…I don't know…it can't be that bad…can it?"

"Sure, sure. It's not that bad. You really want your soul mate to be someone you bump into at the grocery store? Someone you never knew or cared about and then suddenly they're your world? Or would you rather get the opportunity to know them, fall in love and choose them," she asked.

Jake's eyes flitted back to her face. "But you said…told the elders…" he paused blushing as he remembered her words at the meeting a few months ago. "You didn't love Paul and you told me…I don't know…it didn't sound like you felt like that when we patrolled together the other day."

"Well, that was then. Do you think I'm the only one that's marked in this relationship?" His eyes jumped back over to Paul, scouring his features, trying to remember if he had seen a mark on him. "You won't find it," she answered his silent question. "Well, you might but I don't think you're ready to explore that," she finished with a laugh.

"So this is the thing, Jake—we've talked about this. Leah wants to do this and I trust her. But if you keep moping around, _fuck_, it's bad enough dealing with Sam who always has his panties in a bunch over Emily. It's hard to have respect for him. You know he'll probably only be Alpha until they start popping out pups," Paul explained.

"I think you'll be a good leader," she added. "But that's only if you're not _blessed_ with imprinting. Like I said, it's up to you—but do you really want to have another choice taken away?"

Her hips ground against him as she reached down, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. If he thought he was hard earlier—he didn't know what he would call this. His erection strained against his shorts; the fabric pulled taut, the seams straining. He had gotten a peek or two of her body but to have her on his lap, straddling his thighs, and completely bare was enough to make his heart skip a beat and his breathing to turn ragged. He didn't protest when she reached down to grab his hands, placing them on her chest to cup her breasts. He groaned at his first feel of her smooth, hot flesh against his palms; her nipples hardening into stiff points.

His eyes closed to the feeling of her soft skin against him. He groaned when her lips met his again, her tongue sweeping inside. His hands no longer content to cup her breasts; he began to massage them. The calluses on his palms in stark contrast to her softness but it must have been just the right touch as she moaned, arching forward and pressing urgently towards him. Her hands reaching down for the hem of his tee-shirt and she slowly began to pull it up. She continued to pull on it until she had to pause as their current position didn't allow her to remove it. His lips broke from hers and he reluctantly removed his hands so he could raise his arms above his head and she pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

He met her eyes, the black-brown depths hazy and glazed; her pupils dilated. As his gaze took in her features, the slight flush of her cheeks, her parted lips; he felt a hint of regret, realizing Paul was most likely right. It made sense Leah as the first female wolf ever was meant to be an important part of the tribe. He didn't want another choice to be taken away. He had finally come to terms with his heritage; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to one day meet his soul mate and be forced to accept it.

She watched the variety of emotions flit across his features and waited patiently until he came to his decision. Saw as those emotions went from lust to understanding to regret and finally to acceptance. In the end, she knew he would select this but it had to be his choice. She may have tried to push him to making this decision but like they had told him—they were firm believers in choice. Though neither of them could deny there wasn't some other reason behind this; both knowing they wouldn't be able to come out with the truth of their relationship until they had someone in their corner. It had to be him and they hadn't lied when they didn't want him to join the ranks of the _imprinted_.

The decision made, she climbed off his lap and stood in front of him, her arm extended towards him. He reached up and grasped her hand and she pulled him to a standing position. She started walking out of the living room towards the spare bedroom, crooking a single finger towards Paul, an invitation to join as they walked past him.

The three of them entered the room and she let go of Jake's hand. She reclined her body on the bed, resting her upper body on her arms and bending one leg. The position gave both of them, Jake and Paul, nearly a complete view of her body; her pussy wasn't completely in the open but there was enough visible that she smiled when she saw Jake swallow, his eyes flaring with desire. Paul reached a hand down to adjust himself in his shorts before he took a seat in the only chair in the room; he had agreed to let her direct their play.

Jake stood frozen, unsure of what to do; his erection throbbing in tune to the pounding of his heart. He watched her when she sat up, her body perched on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, she kissed the skin just above his shorts, her hands finding the closure and slipping the button free before she unzipped them. She pushed his shorts off his hips, down past his knees as far as she could without changing position. Raising one leg up, she pushed them down the last few inches so they were down around his ankles.

Glancing up, she met his eyes and then reached, gripping his cock firmly, giving it several firm strokes before she took him into her mouth. His loud groan and curse filled the quiet of the room. Her tongue swirled around the tip, along the sensitive underside while her hand rubbed where she couldn't reach with her mouth. She sucked hard, popping him out of her mouth and took her hand to gather the moisture left from her earlier caress, using it as lubrication along his shaft. Once again, her mouth opened and his cock was engulfed by her.

He was in heaven—her mouth and hand pleasuring him in a way he had never been able to accomplish himself. He ached so close to climax, his cock harder, stiffer than it had ever been, his sac pulled tight to his body. She increased the suction, her tongue flicking on a sensitive spot underneath the head of his cock; her hand firmly stroking in time to her mouth. It was the vibrating feel of her moan that pushed him over; he roared as he climaxed, trying to pull away but she held onto him firmly, her other hand reached around to hold his body in place; her hand squeezing him rhythmically as she swallowed.

"Fuck," he swore breathlessly. His legs felt shaky and he wondered how he was still standing. She popped his now soft cock out of her mouth and giggled, placing a kiss near his navel.

"Just think," she murmured. "That's just a little taste of what's to come," she finished as she repositioned herself on the bed, resting her head on a pillow, raising her right knee up as she began to stroke her skin.

His dark eyes observed the journey her hands and fingers took. He watched as they circled her breasts, pulling on her nipples, and then one hand trailed along her abdomen. Her legs spreading apart as her fingers slid into her slick folds, opening them slightly as she took a single finger and drew small circles on a small bud of flesh. He was transfixed as she touched herself.

"Come here," she instructed softly. He glanced over at Paul, ensuring a final time that he was okay with what she was asking, knowing innately despite her protesting that Paul and his wolf viewed her as their mate. Paul nodded at him and he kicked his shorts off; he climbed onto the bed, kneeling in the center of her legs.  
She pushed herself up, her hands reaching for him. One hand entwined in his hair, pulling his head towards hers while the other reached to pull his chest against hers. Their lips meeting again, only this time he instigated their kiss. His tongue thrust into her mouth, sweeping the dark recesses, tasting her. As their kiss deepened she pulled him down so they reclined; he hardened and he pulsed against her hot, wet flesh. A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed against her.

Their kiss breaking at Paul's words, "Now a girl like Leah—she's going to tell you exactly what she wants, how she needs it—most won't. It doesn't matter how wrong you're doing it, they'll suffer in silence, faking every moan and sigh—all while they wait for you to finish. If you want to get a second chance with them or leave them wanting more—you have to learn how to read the signs."

He nodded in understanding as he waited for additional directions. "You need to use those enhanced senses you've been given. While a girl can fake a moan or a sigh, she can't fake her heart racing or the scent of her arousal. Leah, baby, tell him what you want."

"You ready for this, Jake," she asked arching her body towards his, her hand reaching to grab his ass and pulling his lower body closer to hers. "I want you to use everything—your fingers, lips, tongue—and explore. Just pay attention," she instructed.

He nodded, his eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart; taking those several long moments to compose himself. Once he felt more in control, he opened his eyes and sat back on his haunches. He remained perched between her thighs as he took his hands, his fingers ghosting along her chest. He stroked her breasts, drawing ever closer circles until he reached the dusky rose of her areolas. She arched up, her nipples hardening and straining towards his hands.

He cupped her breasts, pointing his thumbs upwards and towards the center of her chest. Then he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, listening as she moaned softly and her heart rate increased. He thought about what she said—fingers, lips, and tongue. He hesitated for only a moment before he leaned down and pulled one peak into his mouth; gently sucking, his tongue swirling. He pulled away, the suction created by his mouth causing a popping sound as he released her nipple. Pursing his lips he blew cool air on the moist peak; goose bumps appearing on her skin.

He turned his attention to her other breast. Using a different technique, he grasped her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly at first and pulling on the firm tip. His hand cupped her, massaging firmly before his fingers once again turned their attention back to her nipple. She panted, her heart racing; the scent of her arousal filling the small room. He caressed firmer, pulling and rolling her nipple between his fingers; his touch just a little too hard for her liking and her hand gripped his wrist, drawing his attention to her face.

She shook her head before telling him, "That's a bit too hard, now you'll have to make it better. You know how to do that, right," she asked arching one brow.  
He answered her by kissing the abused peak; the flesh reddened from his earlier touch. His mouth opened, pulling the taut peak in; his tongue licking the abused flesh. Moans spilled from her throat while her hands threaded through his hair, holding his head to her.

She arched her hips up again, moaning a single word, "More." Her response had Paul chuckling, "I think you've sufficiently learned about her breasts and nipples but now it's time to discover what else will make her moan. That's what she means by more," he paused. "You hear her heartbeat; you feel how she's arching towards you and her hands trying to pull your body down to hers. _Fuck_, you can practically taste her arousal in the air. I bet she's soaked."

"Shut up, Paul," she growled. "Jacob," she said drawing out the syllables of his name; her voice raspy with need. "I need you to touch me—remember fingers, lips, and tongue."

He scooted down a bit in the bed, his groin no longer firmly pressed against hers. She whined at the loss of contact but he trailed his fingers along her sides while he crawled down further before lying on his stomach, resting his upper body on one of his elbows. The fingers of his other hand traced her abdomen, skirting around her navel. His cool breath against her skin caused her to shiver; goose bumps breaking out on her skin.

He leaned down, his lips placing open mouthed kisses on the flesh near her navel. He stuck his tongue out, laving the flesh before increasing the suction; his teeth nipping at her skin. He dipped his tongue into her navel, his fingers trailing down along her inner thigh. He moved down her body those final few inches, his face hovering above her heat. His heart pounded nervously; he was unsure of how to proceed but she smelled delicious and he wanted a taste.

She was breathless and panting, barely cognizant of Paul's words, "Babe, you might need to help him a bit or you want me to do it." Her answer was nothing more than a soft moan.

Paul took charge and moved closer, kneeling on the floor next to the bed. He inhaled deeply, his mouth watered at the scent of her arousal; he told her over and over how he could spend his life buried between her thighs. It was only part of the reason why he had marked her as his. Why he had practically begged her to mark him. Both their marks had to be hidden; they couldn't be where any of the pack or the elders would see them. They had broken the rules by choosing each other but she was the only one who could match his fiery temper—his hotheadedness and his tendency to act before thinking while he was the only one who could satisfy her needs and soothe her tendency towards being a bitch.

He reached over to pull her leg that closest to him out a bit more. His hand stroked along her smooth flesh as he instructed Jake, "Alright, now every girl is a little different, but most want and need stimulation on their clit. You might need to move her other leg out just a bit just to give yourself enough room."

He watched as Jake did as he instructed and then continued, "Leah likes to stay maintained, not all girls do but I've found it increases pleasure. It's something if you're in a long-term relationship and she doesn't you can make it part of your foreplay."

Leah's hips arched up again and they both chuckled at her impatience. "Don't worry, babe, he'll make you feel good in just a sec. Spread her." As Jake did what he instructed, Paul gave him an anatomy lesson; telling him exactly where to explore and giving him a few tips and pointers before his lesson was cut off by her growl, "Jesus, Paul, fucking let him do it already."

The rest of her tirade was cut off by Paul's lips capturing hers. His tongue thrust into her mouth; he could taste the faintest hint of Jake and it didn't repulse him. If anything, it turned him on as he thought about how quickly Jake had learned what she liked. Out of all the girls he had been with, she had been his biggest challenge—her stamina and desires outmatched everyone. His hand moved from her thigh to cup her breast, kneading the soft flesh.

Jake had listened intently to everything Paul had said; his eyes travelled over her glistening pink flesh which was in stark contrast to the small strip of soft black hair on the top of her mound. He leaned close, inhaling deeply, and his erection straining against the mattress. He fought against his true desire which was to slide into her slick flesh and pound into her. He knew following Paul's instructions would be invaluable experience and he didn't know whether this was a one-time deal or what, so he was going to make the most of it.

His tongue reached out, tasting her. He licked along her flesh, dipping his tongue into her center and lapped the fluid leaking from her. She moaned in response; the sound muffled by Paul's lips. His tongue moved in a circling motion, skirting her clit; the small nub of flesh was swollen and aching in need. Her hands reached down and threaded through his hair, holding his head to her as jerked her hips up; trying and failing to get his tongue to stroke her where she needed it most. He smiled against her skin, the movement causing his upper lip to brush against her clit and her hips bucked in response.

Tremors racked her body and he couldn't deny her any longer. His lips latched onto her clit, softly applying suction while his tongue flicked at the raised nub. Her lower body rose off the bed and he wrapped his arms underneath her legs, holding her sides. He tongue and lips applying the right amount of friction and stimulation and it was only moments later that she shattered; her juices coating his chin as she screamed in pleasure. His tongue lazily licked at her entrance as the violent shudders dwindled.

"Come here," she called hoarsely as her arms reached down towards his shoulders.

Following her command, he moved so he hovered above her. She took her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling his groin to hers. His hardness rubbing against her moist heat and he couldn't stop himself from making a few shunting movements, needing the friction to soothe the throbbing of his cock. Her hands entwined in his hair, pulling his head down to hers. Their lips meeting in a kiss that was nothing less than a demonstration of sex; she broke the kiss as she murmured, "Are you ready for the next step?"

He rested his head against her forehead, his breathing ragged. Nodding slightly, he leaned back and grasped his cock in one hand. Sliding against her, he gathered moisture from her, though it wasn't required as there was already pre-cum leaking from him. He saw when she moved her feet to rest them on the bed, her legs spread; her entire body open to him—her center like a beacon and he was drawn to it. He pushed forward, sliding in slowly and she arched upwards, trying to pull him deeper.

"Babe, let him," Paul ordered her before turning to instruct Jake, "With most girls, you want to go slow—give them time to adjust to your size. If you've prepared them well, you can go a bit faster which also means once you've entered them completely you can go harder and deeper but if it's your first time with them, I'd go slowly. It gives them time to accommodate you."

He nodded, gritting his teeth against the sensation at the tip of his cock. She was so warm, wet, and tight; he couldn't imagine what it was going to feel like once he was buried in her. He pushed forward, slowly, inch-by-inch—much to her displeasure. Her hips didn't arch up towards him while he made his slow descent into her depths—Paul whispering in her ear the entire time. He couldn't catch what Paul was saying to her; he was too focused on his slow and steady movements.

It felt like it took hours but was only mere moments and he was finally buried to the hilt. He rocked his hips a single time and felt as she tightened around him, squeezing his cock and he groaned. For his first few tentative strokes he barely pulled out before thrusting back. As his confidence grew along with her urging, he strokes become deeper and harder; he pulled out until barely the tip of his cock was inside before thrusting hard, his hips making a snapping motion against her. She continued to squeeze him; her inner muscles flexing while her nails dug into his back.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to concentrate as he felt his own climax nearing. He didn't want to go before her but when her lips locked on his neck, her teeth nipping on his skin; it no longer mattered. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. All he could feel was her slickness and tightness throbbing around him, the sharp bite of her nails on his skin, and the abused spot on his skin which pulsed from her actions. He slammed into her, harder than what he had, his hand digging into the mattress as he tried to find something to hold onto. He swore loudly as he came before collasping on top of her.

When he came to his senses several minutes later, he blushed and apologized; his apology two-fold. He felt bad for not allowing her to climax, especially when he had been sure she was close and then he had crushed her. Thankfully, because of her wolf genes she was fine. He rolled off her and onto his back, throwing an arm up and over his eyes. _What the hell had he been thinking?_ He wondered. Obviously, he hadn't been using his brain for thinking; instead he had used the one thing he shouldn't use to make decisions.

"Jake," she said his name softly. "Don't worry about it. Seriously, that was pretty fucking good for your first time. It takes a lot of practice before you'll be able to control it. Imagine what it would've been like if I hadn't played with you a bit before?"

He groaned, muttering, "Just kill me now."

"Nope," she said laughing. "We're not done—not yet."

He felt the bed shift as she moved though he kept his eyes closed. When he felt her breath on his stomach, he felt a familiar tightening in his groin. He could hear as she licked her lips before she leaned down those final few inches and took his cock into her mouth. The change in position with him lying down meant he didn't have to worry about how he was going to stay standing, so he opened his eyes; his hand reaching down to hold her hair up and he watched as she sucked and stroked his cock.

The bed shifted once again and he glanced over, she gasped slightly as Paul shifted against her before thrusting inside. Her moan of pleasure vibrated around his shaft and he groaned. As Paul fucked her, she kept a similar rhythm on him and as she went over the edge, his climax followed, and then finally Paul.

* * *

After taking a break to eat and drink, they returned to the bedroom. She whispered in Paul's ear and he looked as eager as a kid on Christmas. Once they entered the room, she pushed Jake against the wall. Paul stepping behind her to lift her up so her legs wrapped around Jake's waist. He chuckled as she wiggled her body against his; her hand reaching down to stroke him.

"Is she always likes this," he asked as he glanced over her shoulder at Paul.

"Pretty much. Be glad she's not yours."

"Both of you talk too much," she growled at them. "We can play tea party later, girls," she finished her statement as she used her strength to lift herself up just enough to line him up before she slide down onto his erection.

He groaned, once again surrounded by her. His hands reaching down to cup her ass, lifting her before letting her slide back down him. The position allowed her clit to be stimulated with each movement. She shivered as Paul came up behind her, his hands stroking her back and hips. His nose nuzzled her neck as he asked her,

"Babe, you sure about this?"

"Yes," she answered the syllables of that single word stretched out as his fingers dipped between her ass cheeks. The cold sensation of lube against her puckered flesh caused her to shiver and Jake groaned at the added feeling.

Paul continued to use his finger tracing against the tight hole, adding more lube before he pushed a single finger inside. She hissed at the initial invasion of his finger and he paused giving her time to adjust before he began to move his finger in and out. The sensation was noticeable to both Leah and Jake and it wasn't long before Paul added a second finger. He timed the thrust of his fingers so that as Jake was pulling out, he was pushing in and when Jake pushed in, he pulled out. Adding a bit more lube, he used his fingers in a scissor-like motion; the final step to ensure she was ready for him.

When he pulled his fingers from her, she whined at the loss of contact. She writhed against Jake, seeking more stimulation and friction but not finding what she needed. Paul used the same hand he had prepared her with and covered his cock with lube. His other hand reached up and brushed her hair to the side, his mark on her skin visible. His mouth centered on the mark while he lined himself up to her entrance. Jake paused in his motions, sensing the need for stillness.

His tongue flicked at the mark as he pushed forward. Her soft grunts were the only sound in the room. Both guys held their breath, each fearing if they breathed they would lose it. He continued to push forward until he filled her and she pulsated causing all three of them to groan. Their cocks throbbed in tune and neither of them moved until they heard her command them.

It took a few tries before they got the rhythm down. The sensation felt the best when they alternated their movements. They could feel the slide of the other through her thin walls and it added to the feeling of their thrusts. Paul's hands replaced Jake's on her thighs and she leaned so her back rested against his chest. Her hands rested on Jake's shoulders and she used the added leverage and shunted her hips so she lifted and lowered herself on Paul while Jake grasped her waist and thrust into her.

Soon she could no longer control even her movements; she was too close to the edge. Paul pushed her forward, encouraging her to wrap her arms around Jake's neck; Jake's hands going to her thighs again. Paul's hand snaked around to pinch her clit as he pounded into her. The feeling of Paul's movements and Leah's orgasm was enough to make Jake come. He pulsed inside, his fingers digging into her legs as Paul hit a bundle of nerves inside her and she came. Paul thrust a final few times before he too climaxed.

"Holy fuck," she swore, her limbs numb and tingling. Sweat beading on their skin as they somehow all managed to stay in an upright position. "Ugh, we need to shower or something—I feel sticky and sweaty as hell," she complained.

They managed to disengage from one another. Paul pulled away first, his now soft cock falling out of her ass and his hands went to her waist. She slowly removed her legs from Jake and Paul lifted her up slightly so Jake could slide out before placing her on her feet. Her legs quivered and Paul pulled her into his arms, holding her close at the same time he helped her to stay on her feet. She felt like a newborn deer, her legs not quite strong enough to hold her up.

* * *

**AN: So...umm...yeah...this was only going to be a one-shot but the muse begged for more. I apologize in advance if the formatting is messed up ffnet hates me and wasn't cooperating. If it's really awful, I'll come back and fix it up. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Part II: Completing the Circle

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**_Warnings: _**_I've already warned you once...I told you I want do it again._

* * *

Their shower ended up leading to interesting acrobatics and despite the fact Leah and Paul had initially discussed and decided this was to be a one-time deal to help Jake out; they found themselves inviting Jake to come again. They didn't even plan to even watch a movie. Before he left, Jake expressed concerns about how they should deal with it if the pack found out and both Leah and Paul were of a similar mind, they didn't care. It wasn't as though anyone knew they were mated, thus what they did shouldn't be an issue with anyone. _Hell_, they practically hoped one of them would slip up around Sam. Let him call another meeting with the elders. Just so the three of them could deny it and say he was the one with the overactive imagination.

A few weeks later they found themselves once again at Paul's. The three of them had decided to skip out on the latest pack gathering as lately the imprinted couples had been getting on everyone's last nerve; their constant need to discuss how _wonderful_ it was to have a soul mate and how _bad_ they felt because some of the pack weren't so lucky. In didn't help either that Sam had been giving the three of them some interesting looks, even though none of them had let a single memory loose.

It was as though he had some type of mind-reading abilities; he had actually been increased his own patrols and ensured he patrolled with the three of them. Each of them had felt his intrusion into their minds and so they thought of the most ordinary things. Jake made sure to be appallingly obsessed with Bella. Paul began to think about every girl he had every slept with except for Leah which, of course, had Sam wondering what was going on between the two of them. He didn't hesitate either to share the information of Paul's thoughts with Leah either.

_You really think I fucking care, Sam? What the fuck is with you? First, you call a meeting with the elders cause you don't want me with him. And now that he's thinking of other girls, you're making it your mission to notify me? Paul's an adult; he can do what he wants._

_Well, don't think when he fucks you over that you can bring the drama into the pack—I won't put up with it_ he told her with a snort.

_Whatever, just shut the fuck up so we can finish patrol._

Leah's way to keep Sam out of her head was to remember all the things about him that bothered her when they were dating. The list was endless. From the way his hands were clammy when he was nervous and how he kissed her with his eyes open. She shuddered remembering how much it disturbed her. Then, there was the whole business with him farting when they were in bed together. For fuck's sake, they had only been dating—it was too gross and intimate. Her musings effectively kept Sam from prying too much in her head.

* * *

"What the hell is with him," she asked as the three of them sat in the living room.

"I don't know," Paul answered. "But you better take Alpha soon, Jake. I don't know that I can stand listening to him too much longer."

"I've been talking to my dad about it. He wants me to go on some spirit journey or something—connect with my wolf," Jake answered shrugging. "It doesn't make any sense. Sam didn't have to go on a special journey to be Alpha."

"No, but I guess getting lost in the woods for two weeks and unable to change back must count as a spirit journey to the elders," she surmised with a giggle. "I can help you go on a ride," she told Jake seductively as she sauntered over to him. Both guys watched the soft sway of her hips; Paul growing hard instantly at the sight of her firm ass cheeks flexing as she sauntered away from him. She paused in front of Jake, pulling her dress off and throwing it to the ground. A single brow raised as she asked, "See anything you like?"

Jake's eyes raked her bare form, an uncontrollable growl rumbling from his throat as he stared at her. He grabbed her arms and tugged her onto his lap. His lips met hers, frantic in need and desire. Her hips rocked against him; his erection straining towards her. Even with his clothes on, he could feel her heat and wetness; the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils and he pulled away, needing to be just as naked as she was.

She leaned back slightly, giving him room to pull his shirt off and then lifted her hips so he could remove his shorts. His hands trailed along her body, knowing the exact touches and caresses needed to turn her on; not that she needed any help. This was their third time with the three of them together and after the enjoyment she had gotten the first time just the mention of the things they had done was enough to make her core throb and a leak fluid.

She reached down to grasp him, lifting her hips so she could slide down his length but was stopped by Paul's soft words, "Not that way, babe." Paul's hands reached around to massage her breasts, his tongue flicking at her mark. His hands grasped her waist and he easily lifted her up, setting her on her feet. He spun her around so she faced him, his lips pressing to hers urgently. Somewhere in the midst of hers and Jake's play, he had disrobed and his cock rubbed against her belly. He positioned her so she once again sat on Jake's lap, only this time her back faced Jake. Kneeling in front of them, Paul lifted her while Jake grasped his cock, lining up with her dripping entrance.

Paul's hands gripped her waist as she slid down. Both Jake and Leah groaned at the sensation; Jake's hands finding her breasts, massaging the soft mounds and pulling on her nipples. Paul's hands lifted her legs and resting them on the arms of the chair, opening her up to view. His husky voice instructed them, "Babe, lean back. Let him do the work. Jake, you gotta put your hands underneath her thighs and lift her."

He watched as they did as he told them, her body leaning back with her head resting on Jake's chest. Jake's fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs as he slowly lifted and lowered her. His gaze was drawn to the center of her thighs. Her folds glistened with desire, the pink flesh appeared to be swallowing Jake's hardened length and he licked his lips as his eyes travelled back to her face. He moved forward, his hips settling between Jake's as he cupped the back of her head, lifting it slightly as he leaned forward to kiss her. His tongue easily sliding between her parted lips; stroking and tasting her. He rubbed against her, his cock sliding against her swollen clit; his mouth capturing her low moan of pleasure.

As they kissed his other hand trailed down her body, massaging her breast, his fingers caressing the tip. He broke his lips from hers; his hands moving to hold onto her waist as he kissed his way down the smooth column of her neck and along her collarbones. Her head intuitively turned up and out, exposing her mark to him. He nipped at it, enjoying her sigh and chuckling at Jake's groan; he had found that any time he touched it, her body responded instinctively. Her walls would tighten and flex around his length and the first time it happened, he had struggled to maintain control.

His mouth travelled down to her breasts, the dusky pink peaks straining forward; appearing to be beg for his attention, so he gave them just that. He took one turgid peak into his mouth, his tongue laving the puckered flesh, his teeth barely scraping it before he firmly sucked the tip as he pulled his mouth away; the popping sound his actions made echoed in the room. He did the same to her other nipple before his lips and tongue began their descent. His tongue swirled around her navel; his lips placing small kisses on the crest of her hipbones. Her hips arched towards him as Jake continued to lift and lower her.

Her scent lingered in the air; its heady scent called to him and he found himself sitting back on his haunches, his fingers ghosting along the soft, delicate skin of her inner thighs. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on the top of her mound. Her breathless plea, "Paul—please," had him moving his hands to the V of her legs to spread her apart, opening her even more to his gaze. His mouth watered and he swallowed convulsively. Finally, he moved those final few inches and his mouth was centered on her swollen nub.

He sucked the small bit of flesh into his mouth, his tongue flicking and swirling. Her hand reached down and entwined in his hair, holding him to her. During his teasing of her flesh he was unaware of her grasping the back of Jake's head, pulling him towards her so their lips could meet in a fiery kiss. He continued his assault of her flesh and felt as she neared climax. His tongue's movements became broader and bolder; he licked along her folds, near her opening. His tongue stroked both of them. When he felt her start to go over the edge, his mouth once again centered on her clit; his hands going to her waist to help Jake lift her. Her body arched in climax, her fingers twisted and pulled on his hair, and she screamed.

As soon as her fingers let his hair loose, he kissed her navel and sat back waiting for her to come around. Neither he nor Jake had come yet but they knew this wasn't the end of their fun, not yet. She lay slumped against Jake's chest, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open as she panted. It wasn't long before her black-brown eyes opened; their depths out-of-focus and the slightest pink flush spread across her cheeks. She smiled softly at him, a single finger gesturing him closer.

"Hmm," she sighed. "You boys know how to take care of me but," she paused as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I think you both still have a _little_ problem."

He growled, "There's nothing _little_ about my problem, Leah. I'm offended by your assumption—in fact, I think you're going to have to make it better," he finished by smirking at her.

She leaned forward again, their lips meeting, her teeth nipping at his lower lip. "Don't worry; I'll make it all better." She ground her body against Jake causing him to groan. In order to reposition herself, she had to lift completely off Jake. His groan of displeasure made her smile softly as she knelt on the chair, her back towards Jake's chest. He slouched a bit more in the chair as understanding dawned. He grasped his cock, fluid leaking from the tip and stroked between her folds several times before finally lining up with her entrance. She sank down slowly, her walls pulsating in time to the throbbing of his cock.

His hands grasped her waist, holding her upright and helping her to ride him. She quirked a brow at Paul who still sat on the floor and he smirked back at her. "Come here, let me kiss it all better," she purred.

Paul stood, the action bringing his groin right in front on her face. Her hands reached for him, one pulling him closer while the other grasped his cock. She stroked him firmly several times before her tongue darted out and licked at the fluid leaking from the tip. A throaty moan reverberated from her throat and then around his cock as she took him inside her mouth.

The more times the three of them were together, the easier it was to find the right rhythm. Jake steadied her and helped her ride him while Paul barely thrust his hips forward; he let her control how deep she wanted to take him. The further forward she leaned; it seemed to make Jake's length rub against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside her so each time she was fully seated, she ground against him causing a moan to spill from both their throats. Her moan vibrated around Paul's cock and it wasn't long before his hands tangled her hair, holding her close to him. Her hand reached around and placed pressure on his perineum as she relaxed her jaw and took him as deep as she could go; her hand stroking were she wasn't able to reach. He couldn't hold back any longer, he growled as he came, "Fuck, Leah."

Jake stilled his movements, giving Leah time to finish Paul off. He couldn't deny how hot it was to be buried in her while she sucked and licked Paul clean. It wasn't going to take much to for him to climax and he wasn't sure if she was close or not anymore. One of his hands snaked around her front and began to rub and circle her clit while his other held her hip in place. His eyes were drawn to Paul's groin at her soft words as she kissed his flesh, "See, I told you I'd make it better," and it was then that he noticed it. She had been right after all, he would never have found where Paul was marked, nor would any of the pack. There, nestled in the place where his thigh met his body, precariously close to his cock was the perfect imprint of Leah's teeth. Her mark on him; for some reason the whole aspect of how that mark got there, made him even more turned on.

He grasped her waist tightly and began to help her ride him again. As though she understood what he needed, her hands moved from Paul to rest on his knees; she used them to balance herself as she began to lift and slam her body down on his. He barely noticed as Paul knelt down again between his thighs and began to kiss and stroke her flesh. It wasn't until he felt the small tremors, her walls clutching him that he opened his eyes and saw Paul had latched onto her mark. Her nails dug into his thighs, the stinging sensation was a cross between pleasure and pain. His hips arched upwards as he pulled her down hard; he was sure if she was a normal girl, he would have broken her in half by now. He pulsed inside her; his hands on her waist were the only thing keeping her from toppling forward. Her core convulsing around him as she clung to Paul; her head buried in the crook of his neck.

The three of them stayed in the living room catching their breath. After several minutes, Paul lifted her off Jake and then pulled her into his arms. His hands stroked her back, comforting her as she came down. His lips softly kissed her temple and Jake pretended he couldn't hear the quietly murmured words of love Paul told her. In the end, it was always the two of them and he was just the third wheel. He had been invited to join in their fun but at the end of the day everything was about the two of them. Now that he had gotten a glimpse of what they had and he wanted it, too.

* * *

Once again they moved their threesome to the spare bedroom. Jake finally understood why they never did anything in the bedroom Paul and Leah slept in; it was theirs and while this was something the two of them wanted to do to help him, and perhaps, for the experience; when Jake went home, he was quickly forgotten. He had noticed how after each of their encounters, the room seemed to be permeated with the scents of the three of them. It had been a week or so since the last time but they must have cleaned the room as the only scent he got was that of lemons; a familiar ingredient in many cleaning products.

Leah sat on Paul's lap; the two of them perched on the edge of the bed while Jake sat awkwardly in the chair. He struggled trying to come up with the right words to say. How to thank them for everything they had done. He couldn't imagine any of the other couples doing this. Their wolves were possessive by nature, but maybe it was the fact they chose each other that made it possible. He wasn't sure but either way it was an extraordinary thing they had done.

"So…" he hedged feeling unsure of himself as he did that very first time when Leah had taken him in hand. He felt his cheeks flush slightly, "Umm…thanks for this. I don't know what to say—I can't even begin to understand…"

"Don't sweat it, Jake," Paul reassured him. "I know what you're thinking. How can I, much less my wolf allow you to touch Leah? We discussed it for a while and if it would've been uncomfortable, it would've been the end of it," he replied with a shrug. "She's my forever and I'm hers. I'm not worried about anyone or anything coming between us. Our wolves recognize that we've chosen each other but it doesn't mean we don't _see_ people around us. That's the thing about imprinting, you become so focused on that one person—you forget everyone and everything around you."

Leah nodded in agreement, "It makes me sick to think about how none of them see us any longer. They really don't because otherwise they'd see how different we are. They'd see the changes in you."

Jake chuckled at her words before adding, "My dad's noticed. He asked me if I was _dating_. I ran out of the house like it was on fire. But as much fun as this has been, I can't keep intruding on your lives—at least not like this."

Paul nodded, "Yep, I think we're ready to let you go free and off into the world; we've turned you into a man." He jokingly sniffled, "He's all grown up and leaving the den, what are we going to do?"

Leah nudged him none too gently before replying, "But the day's not over yet. Tomorrow's a good day to start anew."

Jake smiled and nodded; there was no way he was going to argue with her logic. Not when he knew the pleasure to be shared by going along with her. He watched, his eyes flaring as she crooked her finger, inviting him to come closer before she turned and straddled Paul's lap. Her legs resting on the sides of Paul's hips and he innately knew what she desired. Paul moved back further onto the bed until his entire body was on it. She followed him and as he lay down on his back, she reached between their bodies to grasp him, holding him firmly while she lined herself up before sliding down.

Paul's breath hissed out of his lungs at the sensation of their joining. She leaned forward, her breasts dangling near his mouth and he was quick to grasp one rounded mound in his hand before leaning up to suck the peak into the warm, moist cavern of his mouth. He heard the nightstand drawer open and listened as Jake grabbed the lube. Her slow, rocking movements were stilted by Jake's first caress. The cool lube caused her to shiver but he didn't stop his assault on her breasts.

Jake's lubed fingers skillfully caressed at the small puckered hole and soon she was pushing back towards his hand, demanding his touch. His lips kissed along her spine as he gently pushed one finger in. Her breath caught in her throat at his first intrusive touch but he didn't move as he allowed her to relax. He felt as the tight band of muscles loosened slightly; just enough so he could slowly drag his finger nearly out before thrusting back in. Paul's hands gripped her hips and he encouraged her to continue her motions, needing both the stimulation and distraction.

"More," she panted. A keening cry fell from her lips when Jake gave her what she asked for. He added more lube and then gently added a second finger to the first. He continued his soft and slow movements; he could feel through her thin walls were how close Paul was. His fingers spread inside, preparing her for him. He knew that none of them would last very long but he wanted to be in her when he came—when they all did.

When he shifted on his haunches, pulling his fingers from her and she whined in protest. Paul pulled her down so she was on his chest and his lips met hers, swallowing any further protest. Jake took a bit more lube and placed it on his palm before grasping his erection, sliding his hand up and down to spread the lube. Even the small action of his hand had him holding his breath, tightening his abdominal muscles as he struggled to focus. He knelt between Paul's spread legs, grasping his cock in one hand as his other hand rested on her ass cheek.

He pushed forward slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size and the feeling of fullness. Every other time they had done this Paul had always been the last to join and Jake knew Paul held himself back; he went slowly because it didn't matter how much she wanted this, he didn't want to hurt her. She wasn't helping matters though as she wiggled her ass, trying to get him to impale her.

"Jake—fuck," she moaned. "Just…do it already," she commanded as she pushed back against him.

"Babe, relax," Paul told her as he nipped her lips. "He'll get there—you need to be patient."

"Fuck," she swore stretching the syllables out. "Neither of you has any idea…none at all…I need…" her words breaking off as Jake pushed those final few inches forward. She screamed, her body tightening around them as she came and both of them held their breath.

Somehow they managed to keep it together and despite the throbbing of their cocks and the spasms of her walls pulling them deeper while simultaneously pushing them out, they were able to start up a rocking rhythm. Jake being on top controlled their rhythm. Every time he thrust forward, she moved just enough so she was no longer fully impaled on Paul. When he pulled back, his hands gripping her hips pulled her back down Paul's length.

The sensation of her wrapped around them and feeling as they took turns sliding in and out of her—there weren't words to describe it. She was tight, hot, and wet but there was an underlying feeling of friction; a slow burn that soon became a full-fledged inferno. Their movements became faster, harder, and rougher. No longer were they content to just allow Jake to control the movements; Paul joined in, his hips thrusting upwards into her soft heat in tandem to Jake.

This time when she went over the edge, neither of them could hold themselves back either. When she came; her entire body convulsed, her fingers dug into Paul's scalp and her teeth embedded in her own arm as she dared not to leave a mark on him that would be easily visible. Paul's body arched up, his fingers biting into her hips hard enough to leave a bruise and he roared her name as he came. Between the feel of Leah pulsating around him and Paul's climax, Jake's hands ended up on top of Paul's and he pulled her backwards and down so both of them were rooted as deep as they could be in her. His hips snapped twice against hers and he pulsed in her; his climax making him feel weak, his limbs numb.

After the final few pulses of his shaft, he slid out and lay down on the bed. Paul and Leah untangled themselves from one another and she lay in between them. The three of them slowly recovered; none of them embarrassed by what they had just shared. It was seemingly normal—no different from the fact they turned into giant wolves at will.

She faced Paul and stared into his brown eyes and couldn't help but reach her hand towards his face, her fingers tracing along the side of it as she mouthed to him, "I love you." She knew she didn't need to say the words, he already knew. They had healed each other and to think it had just started out as an argument between the two of them before it turned into something so much more. Their fighting had been a result of each of them rebelling against the hand they had been dealt and their attraction to one another.

He laughed at the seriousness of her face as he leaned down to kiss her nose; jokingly asking her, "Are you going soft on me, Clearwater?"

She shook her head vehemently 'no' but the redness creeping into her cheeks gave her away. She ducked her head in shyness, her forehead resting against his chest. His hand reached down between her legs and he softly stroked her, murmuring against her hair, "It's okay if you are. We won't tell anyone." She moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Jake turned on his side so he was spooning her; his arm reaching over her body and his hand capturing her breast while his lips kissed and nipped along her back.

"Don't you two ever get worn out," she huffed slightly annoyed but turned on at the same time.

"Nope," they answered her simultaneously. Paul reminding her cheekily, "This was pretty much your idea, babe. I've just been along for the ride."

"Humph, whatever. Well, I don't know I can handle another _wolf-boy sandwich_."

"Hey! I have to protest at that, Leah. Didn't you and Paul just say—you've turned me into a man," Jake asked chuckling. "Doesn't that make it a _wolf-men_ sandwich?"

She smirked, her head still buried in Paul's chest, as she grasped Jake's hand and brought it to her mouth. She took a single finger of his into her mouth and simulated the act of sucking of his cock and once he pressed urgently into her, she bit down just hard enough to remind him who was the boss. Her actions barely deterred him as he continued to press against her. Paul's fingers sliding along her slick folds and rubbing her swollen nub effortlessly. Her smirk slowly fading as she felt the small spark inside which quickly grew—an uncomfortable itch that needed to be scratched, and she knew there was only one way for it that to happen.

"How about we try something different, babe," Paul murmured as he pulled her so she was underneath him. Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "This time we'll let Jake be in charge of all the action," he told her and in the next moment he slid into her; his lips capturing hers and swallowing her moan of pleasure.

She planted her feet on the bed her legs spread open as he began a slow series of thrusts. He had only mentioned it once and she had thought he was joking but now she realized—this wasn't just about what she wanted to experience, it was about him too. Nothing in their relationship was taboo and this was just another thing for them to share.

Her eyes locked with Paul's as she whispered, "If you're sure—otherwise we'll figure something else out." His lips touched hers gently as he answered, "Nope, just this once—I want to," his cheeks reddened slightly. By no means did this mean he was gay but he had wondered—he and Leah had done experimenting and he had enjoyed it but it left him wanting—unfulfilled and he wondered what it would be like.

"He'll be gentle," she promised as her hands stroked his back; the small touch comforting and relaxing at the same time. He was a nervous and unsure of how to proceed but Leah took the decision out of his hands. "Jake, come here," she called and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, wishing the bed could swallow him up. His heart thundered in his ears and though he tried to focus and listen to what she was telling Jake, he couldn't catch a single word.

His head lifted at her soft calling of his name. He gazed into her eyes and saw her concern, love, and acceptance of what he wanted. There wasn't any judgment in her eyes and he wanted this—wanted to share this with her. Maybe it was his way of showing her that he didn't always need to be in control or maybe it was just about him—he wasn't sure and she didn't care.

"I love you," he uttered as his hand reached to tuck her hair behind her ear. His lips centered on hers, his tongue tracing the seam as he coaxed her lips to part. Their kiss quickly became one of love, passion, and need rolled together. Tongues tangled as they thrust into each other's mouths; mimicking the motions of their lower bodies. Her hands stroked along his back, straining to reach down even lower to cup his ass cheeks. He knew her actions were two-fold; to prepare and relax him. He shifted slightly, his legs parting when he felt the bed move as Jake settled between his thighs.

His nerve endings tingled and each sensation caused a wave of pleasure through his body. He groaned at the first touch of Jake's calloused hands on his lower back. Jake's fingers massaging his muscles and he felt the tension drain from him. As Jake moved lower down, his body arched towards Jake's touches—wanting and needing more. The cracking sound of the lube bottle opening broke through the sounds of the room and he held his breath, knowing what was to come next.

Just like Leah had earlier, he shivered at Jake's first touch; the cold, silky feel of the lube was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. The touches familiar, yet strange as he had only done anything like this with Leah; Jake's fingers were thicker and stronger feeling than hers. At the first intrusion of Jake's fingers, his eyes closed and he stiffened slightly—not in discomfort but in nearly overwhelming pleasure. When he opened his eyes, his gaze was drawn to hers.

Her hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him towards her. He barely heard her whispered words, "See, what did I tell you," before their kiss muffled the sound of her voice.

He continued to thrust into her; his thrusts almost lazy as Jake continued to ready him. He groaned when he felt Jake rub against the small spot of tissue that seemed to send a bolt of lightning through him. He hardened further, his cock felt like a steel pole and he throbbed; his throbbing tapped the bundle of nerves in her and she moaned, her nails digging into his flesh. The pleasure-pain of it all nearly threw both of them over the edge.

He sucked his breath in, holding it as the bed shifted again. He could feel the heat of Jake's thighs between his own. He shuddered at the first sensation of pressure, the intrusion of his body, and feeling of fullness. Already his own thrusts into Leah were paused; it was just like he had told her, Jake would need to control the action.

"Breathe, honey," she reminded him and he listened to her. A soft groan escaped his lips at the change in feeling the simple act of breathing had. As his chest expanded and contracted, it moved his body just enough so Jake's cock rubbed against that spot of tissue.

Though the sensation was nothing compared to what it felt like when Jake began to move. As Jake's hips moved, thrusting in and out of him it caused him to move inside of Leah. The rhythm slow and steady at first as it allowed them all to become used to motions. It didn't take long before he felt the need to push backwards against Jake as he surged forward. Leah's hips arched upwards and the closeness of their bodies had his pubic bone rubbing against the top of her mound; her clit stimulated and she tightened reflexively around him.

Their climaxes were a domino effect, this time Paul was the one to start. The sensation of Jake's cock buried in him and her walls clenching him, had him grabbing the mattress, trying to find purchase as he pulsed inside her. His climax caused the tight band of muscles in his ass to tighten and Jake finished next. Leah's eyes were intently focused on the two of them as they reached their orgasm and it was their faces—the softening of their features that did her in. Her nails scraped Paul's back and she arched up. The thrust of her hips threw Jake off balance and he slid out of Paul and off the bed. As she came down, she laughed as she remembered the very last moment—how Paul had only been lucky enough to stay on the bed because she was clinging to him. The angry red marks on his back proof of how tight she had done so.

* * *

It was nearly nine months later when it happened. The three of them had managed to keep their memories of everything they had done together quiet. They had also managed to avoid multiple pack gatherings. The particular focus Sam had on them had been pulled in a completely different direction as Jake found it his duty to use all that he had been taught by dating and sleeping with several different girls.

Another meeting was called by Sam as he remained concerned about Leah and Paul's relationship and now Jake seemed to think it was okay to do the same. Obviously, Leah and Paul were a bad influence on the pack. Their behavior was out of line and needed correction but he knew after the display they had put on in front of the elders all those months ago; he couldn't make this about them, so he made it about Jake and his responsibility to the tribe. Jake did one better than Leah and Paul; he got right in Sam's face, towering over him by a good three inches.

"Maybe it's time you remember who's the rightful Alpha," Jake growled. "They might not think it's time for me to have it but why don't we do this how it's done in the wild?"

The smell of fear emanating from Sam's pores caused Paul to bark out a laugh which had Leah smacking him as she whispered, "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is and you know it," he smirked at her.

The tension in the meeting was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Old Quil was the one who attempted to lessen it, "Boys, that's enough. I'm sure young Jacob realizes he has an imprint waiting out there. Samuel, you need to stop antagonizing the pack with these trivial matters."

Jake's head turned to Old Quil at the mention of his name. He glared at the old man before he snarled, "Fuck my imprint—I don't give a fuck if she's out there. Fuck the pack—I'm done," he finished as he flicked the room off and stormed out. Like Leah and Paul, he didn't care about the chaos he left behind. He left not just the meeting but La Push, running as far as his wolf would take him.

* * *

He had been gone for two months and had only recently returned. Occasionally either she or Paul had managed to talk to him when he was phased the same time as they were. He had run as far as South Dakota and was enjoying time spent in a Lakota reservation, Pine Ridge. Apparently half-naked native men weren't scary in the least and he had been accepted with open arms.

The celebration tonight though had nothing to do with Jake's return. It was all about the _imprinted_. Leah and Paul groaned already knowing the reason for the celebration; her keen hearing had picked up on the thrumming sound in Emily's abdomen; eerily similar to the flapping of a hummingbird's wings. They trudged to the beach, their feet feeling as though they were weighed down with lead. As they neared the beach they saw the _gag-fest _was already in high-swing.

Jared and Kim were cuddling, Embry and Angela were testing each other's gag reflexes, Quil was telling Claire a story as she sat on his lap, and Sam was looking down adoringly at Emily. The sad thing was none of the elders, her mom included, seemed alarmed or disgusted by what was going on in front of them. She caught sight of Seth, sitting alone and looking dejected. As much as she wanted to run, she couldn't leave him like this. Brady and Collin barreled past them before one of them tripped the other one up; the twins rolled around on the ground mock-fighting with each other. Their antics brought a smile to Seth's face.

They joined the others, sitting next to each other. Both of them hated gatherings like this, not only because of the _imprinted_ but because they couldn't touch each other like they wanted to. They had to continue to act as though their relationship was no more than them screwing each other. It was the hardest thing they had encountered; they literally ached from both the need and desire to touch; she couldn't share with her mom or brother how happy she really was.

"Well, as soon as Jake shows up. We'll begin," Sam explained his hand coming to rest on the small protrusion on Emily's abdomen.

Leah met Seth's eyes and she rolled hers while Paul gagged. Their actions had them both receiving glares from Sam along with reprimands from Sue. Leah was ready to tell Sam off when she was startled by a gasp and Sam's growl, "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Her eyes darted back towards where she and Paul had just come from. A smile spreading over her features as she realized what was happening. Her hand reaching and searching for Paul's and once she found it; she squeezed it. It had finally happened; Jake had taken his own destiny in hand.

Beside him was a girl who had to be close to Leah's own height, her head coming to the top of Jake's shoulders. Her raven black hair blew in the breeze as she walked towards them hand-in-hand with Jake. As they drew closer, her features became more prominent, her delicately arched brows and dark brown eyes with feathery lashes framing them. Her nose was straight, her lips pouty—the lower just slightly fuller than the upper. Her jaw was square and on anyone else it may have seemed masculine but for whatever reason it suited her perfectly.

Jake and the girl paused once they reached the others, his arms coming to hold her tight to him as he leaned down and kissed her head. His murmured words were too low for any of them to catch despite their supernatural hearing. In the next moment, his eyes met Sam's and the look in them was fierce; he was daring Sam to make the first move and he wasn't disappointed.

"Jacob, what is the meaning of this? Bringing an outsider to a _gathering_," Sam demanded.

"I don't think I'd call her an outsider," he answered smoothly. "Talah's my mate and therefore has every right to be here."

"You've imprinted," Billy asked.

"No—nor will I ever. She's the one I've chosen to spend my life with and I've marked her as such."

Everyone except for Leah and Paul gasped at his words. Old Quil was the first to sputter, "What—you can't…that's not how it works—what have you done?"

He drew himself up to his full height, Alpha power radiating off of him as he answered, "No, you don't get to decide this. It's my choice, my right—just as being Alpha is my right," the challenge in his voice evident.

Sam snarled, his wolf clawing to the surface at Jake's words. This was all because the elders refused to keep Leah and Paul in line. If it hadn't been for them, Jake wouldn't be standing here challenging him. He stood quickly, his motions caused a shriek of surprise from Emily but he ignored it. His hands clenched into fists and he lunged at Jake.

Paul had stood when he saw Sam's movement and grabbed Talah out of the way. Jake tossed him a grateful look before he barreled into Sam, tackling him to the ground, and rolling him away from the group. Paul directed Talah to sit between him and Leah, before turning his attention back to the fight. The entire gathering focused on the fight and it was quickly evident that Jake had the upper hand. Old Quil and Billy sighed loudly; Sue muttering, "This would never happen if a woman was in charge."

The fight was over as quickly as it had begun. Jake had pinned Sam to the ground and growled at him, "Submit—I don't want to hurt you but I will. Think of Emily—think of the baby."

Sam's brows rose at Jake's words. "How," he muttered softly.

"Easy, why else would you feel the need to have another fucking pack gathering? Plus, we can all hear the heartbeat. We'd have to be old or senile not to realize what it meant."

"Fine," he replied sullenly. Jake's brow arched as he waited for Sam to finish. "_We_ recognize you as the rightful Alpha and will follow you." The air shifted ever so slightly as with those words, Jake took his rightful place as Alpha.

He stood, brushing the sand and debris from his body before reaching a hand toward Sam. He pulled Sam up and their hands remained together causing Sam to look up into Jake's eyes, confusion marring his features. Jake's own eyes twinkled with mirth as he firmly shook Sam's hand before dropping it and then he turned, walking back towards the group.

Once he reached them, he smiled at Leah and Paul. His hand reached for Talah and he pulled her up and into his arms; his lips meeting hers—their bodies melding together as one. Their actions had more than one person shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Paul's hand reached behind Leah and started stroking the skin just above the waistband of her shorts.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Holy fuck. Do you think we could? I'd be happy just to watch—scout's honor."

More than one pack member heard his softly uttered words; turning to the two of them to look at them in shock. Unspoken questions evident in their eyes as they watched her cheeks flush slightly; her eyes closing and a soft moan escaped her lips as her imagination ran away from her. Her eyes popped open at Jake's quiet laughter and she growled at Paul, smacking his hands away. She was thoroughly embarrassed; it was bad enough this had happened in front of the pack but she avoided the shocked expressions of the elders—her mom, Billy, and Old Quil. _What the fuck was wrong with them? _It was obvious to her that she and Paul were completely ruled by their animal instincts.

Jake saved her from any further embarrassment by speaking, "Does anyone else feel the need to undermine my choice?"

None of the pack responded, all of them understanding his underlying authority. The same couldn't be said for his father or Old Quil; both of them protesting at the same time, "What happens when you imprint? Do you even understand the consequences of what you've done?"

He snorted, "Why are you all so caught up in imprinting? Please explain to me what is so great about it. If anything, imprinting points out our weaknesses."

"Why would you say that, son," Billy asked.

He looked over to Leah and Paul, ensuring they were okay with him telling their secret; the two of them nodded. "Think about it, none of you have figured out the most basic idea of the pack's structure. If imprinting was important wouldn't I have imprinted on Leah? She's the only female thus making her the Alpha female. Wouldn't that make her my other half," he questioned them; his arms remained locked around Talah, who didn't appear to be distressed by his questioning at all.

"Are you sure you didn't," Old Quil asked.

"Yes, I may have been young and stupid about a few things but not about that. I can't believe how blind you all are. How can none of you notice the differences in them? When did Paul's temper last get the best of him? And Leah—hasn't she calmed down—she went from being the world's biggest bitch to practically mellow. It's been nearly a year. Don't any of you wonder why?"

"Leah," Sue softly questioned as her eyes searched her daughter's features, noticing for the first time how content she looked.  
Just like she had done all those months ago with Jake when they had laid down the ground rules, she lifted her hair up and pulled it away from her neck. Her head turned slightly to the right allowing the mark to be visible. Paul's arms instinctively pulled her close while he struggled to maintain control; his wolf not liking how they were looking at her and his mark. He loved her and she was theirs; he was willing to fight anyone who dared to disagree.

"When—how—why?" The questions tumbled towards them.

"It doesn't matter," Jake answered. "It's sad that for all this talk of pack unity and the importance of our connection—each and every one of you missed it. Imprinting is nothing more than the spirits' way of covering up the weaknesses of the pack. Every single imprinted wolf had some weakness, some flaw that was potentially harmful to the pack. Sam's fear of losing Leah, Jared was afraid no one would accept him or his wolf, Quil's fear of growing up, and lastly Embry's feelings that he didn't truly belong. They imprinted because of those fears. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, but we've already had so much taken away from us. I won't let this choice be taken away either."

"He's speaking the truth," Paul agreed. "Imprinting is for pussies who are too dumb to find their own mates or maybe—are too scared to. I chose Leah and she chose me—nothing that any of you have to say will change that."

"You have a mark also," Old Quil asked.

He nodded and Leah giggled at Billy's statement, "We'll need to see it to verify the authenticity of what you're telling us."

"Paul's not taking off his shorts to show you his mark," Jake growled. "I think it's safe to say it's there."

* * *

For once Leah and Paul found themselves enjoying a pack gathering. And even though everything was out in the open, they didn't feel the need to be overly affectionate. They were content to sit together, his arms wrapped around her as Billy shared the stories of the tribe. Talah listened intently as Billy told the story of Taha Aki and his three wives; how blessed members of the tribe had come to have the power to transform into wolves and protect their families and friends from harm.

They got to know Jake's chosen mate; her full name was Talah Grace Wohitika and Jake had met her when he had spent time on the Pine Ridge reservation. She had finally finished college where she graduated with a degree in Native American history; finishing school was a priority for her so that was why she hadn't followed Jake immediately back. She was full-blooded Lakota and her greatest desire was to learn more about the First People. She urged Billy after he was done telling the histories to tell her the Quileute story of creation. The Lakota had their own creation story and it involved a special area in the Black Hills called Pe' Sla or the _heart of all that is_.

They all noticed how unique her name was compared to theirs which had been a compulsory part of their acceptance as the _ho-kwat_s had settled their lands. They all wondered how she had come to have such a distinctively native name; Sue was the only one brave enough to ask.

As she told them the meaning of her name, it quickly became apparent to Billy and Old Quil that perhaps Jake had been right to find his own mate and claim her. Talah could be loosely translated into stalking wolf while her surname, Wohitika meant _to be brave_ in Lakota. As the Alpha's mate, she would need to have the same strength as Jake along with a quiet reserve and demeanor. It appeared she had both those as she had not distracted Jake during his fight with Sam and she hadn't brought attention to herself as he explained the facts of imprinting.

The elders accepted her as Jake's chosen mate along with Leah and Paul as a mated pair. The pack was a different matter and it took some time before the _imprinted_ were willing to forgive and forget Jake's harsh words. At some point, they realized by continuing to be mad at Jake, it made his words ring true, and even if their mates had been picked because of their own weaknesses or fears—they were completed by them and were happy. Perhaps, it was simply the way Paul had put it all along—_Imprinting was for pussies too scared to choose their own mate_—and if they were honest, they were just fine with that assumption.

* * *

**AN: So that's it...I think. Again, I apologize if the formatting is messed up.**


End file.
